Dark Photograph
by Konannara Diary
Summary: Dengan saksi bisu ini, Aku tetap berjalan. Menyaksikan dan mengabadikan berbagai kejadian yang akan hanya sekali terjadi di dunia ini. Melihat dari balik lensa yang menatap lurus. Mencari, membidik dan mengenai sasaran...


**Title: **Dark Photograph

**Subtitle:** Curse At 16

**Rate:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Author:** Konannara Diary

**Pair: **Sakura H.

**Genre :** Crime - Romance

**Summary:** Dengan saksi bisu ini, Aku tetap berjalan. Menyaksikan dan mengabadikan berbagai kejadian yang akan hanya sekali terjadi di dunia ini. Melihat dari balik lensa yang menatap lurus. Mencari, membidik dan mengenai sasaran…

**Warning:** AU. Lebay. Aneh. Abal. OOC. Misstypo. Dll. Little gore..

**A/N: **Bego banget gue, yang lain belum di update udah bikin yang berchapter lagi ah ~ lanjut atau delete? review

* * *

Dengan saksi bisu ini, Aku tetap berjalan. Menyaksikan dan mengabadikan berbagai kejadian yang akan hanya sekali terjadi di dunia ini. Melihat dari balik lensa yang menatap lurus. Mencari, membidik dan mengenai sasaran…

Itulah maksudku arti dari apa yang kulakukan saat ini. Menjadi seorang fotografer…

* * *

Diantara berpuluh-puluh orang diatas gerbong kereta yang sedang melaju diatas rel menuju Konohagakure, terselip gadis yang sangat berbeda. Rambut merah mudanya dan mata hijau giok. Mantel biasa berwarna coklat selutut, legging dan sneaker coklat dengan tanda seperti ceklis disampingnya menjadi gayanya untuk kali ini.

Ia terduduk sambil memangku clutch-bag hitamnya. Yah, isinya tidak lebih dengan mac-book hitam, headphone, cermin kecil dan dompet. Sedangkan sebelahnya terdapat tas kamera. Kamera yang selalu menemaninya, menjadi saksi gelap kehidupannya…

Mata gioknya memandang jauh ke hujan yang membasahi perjalanan. Uap di atas kaca di bersihkannya perlahan menggunakan jarinya.

_Rain, rains go away…  
Come again another day_

_All the world is waiting for the sun…_

Yah, diantara objek yang paling Ia benci adalah hujan. Hujan mengambil keindahan matahari… Hujan merusak apapun. Termasuk masa-masa hidupnya. Hujan merusak masa hidupnya. Membuat yang tadinya terang menjadi gelap. Ingatan gadis itu terbayang jauh ke masa lalu. Delapan tahun lalu, saat umurnya masih delapan tahun. Saat Ia mendapatkan kamera pertamanya…

* * *

Seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda berlari-lari diantara hujan. Ia mengendong tas ranselnya, tangan kecilnya meneduhi sebuah kamera professional. Wajahnya sangat senang sumringah atas keberuntungannya. Seorang fotografer memberikannya kamera yang sangat mahal untuknya. Ia terus berlari menembus hujan menuju rumah; Ayah dan Bundanya…

Kaki kecil gadis itu cepat mencopot sepatu hijaunya. Dirumahnya yang tidak bisa dibilang besar, hanya sederhana. Warna coklat hangat menyelimuti rumahnya.

"Aku pulang!" Ia teriakan dengan semangat. Ia menaruh tas ranselnya sembarang. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih kamera tadi. Ia mulai berlari ke arah ruang keluarga. Tapi, semuanya tampak gelap dan sepi, bahkan Ia bisa mendengar derap langkahnya sendiri. Ada apa ini? Hujan makin membesar…

Gadis itu mengeser pintu ruangan yang ditujunya. Ia siap-siap menbidik dengan kamera barunya. Ia mengingat ucapan fotografer tadi, bahwa foto yang bagus saat orang yang akan tidak kau foto tidak menyadari dia sedang difoto. Candid.

Ceklaaak ! Blaaar!

Suara blitz dari kamera gadis itu menyinar bersamaan dengan kilat yang sungguh mengerikan. Tapi tidak cukup mengerikan, ada jauh yang lebih mengerikan di penglihatannya.

Daging dan darah orang tuanya bercecer dimana-mana. Bau amis tericum di hidungnya. Ayahnya mati, kedua tangannya putus, jari-jarinya tersebar, lidahnya terjulur keluar. Matanya kanannya keluar, dan mata kirinya terbuka lebar. Kakinya tinggal yang sebelah kanan… Entah pergi kemana yang sebelah kiri…

Tapi, keadaan ibu gadis itulah yang paling mengenaskan. Rambut merah muda yang seharusnya panjang itu terpotong helai-helai menjadi pendek, tubuhnya berserakan. Kepalanya terpisah dari badannya. Usus-usus terburai… Sangat mengenaskan. Karena kilatlah Ia melihat hal buruk ini.

Gadis kecil itu terbuai dalam penglihatannya. Dengan lemas gadis kecil itu terjatuh. Wajahnya pucat. Ia mengoreskan darah di lantai. Mata hijaunya nanar menatap kosong.

"Ayah? Bu…Bunda…I…Ini nyata?"

Suara petir dan hujan masih berlomba-lomba menjadi yang terbesar.

Sraaak…

Sebuah bunyi yang mengerikan pada saat itu terdengar. Gadi kecil segera menyeret kakinya ke pojokan ruangan. Ia memeluk kaki dan kameranya erat-erat. Suara itu makin mendekat…

Mata hijaunya tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Tapi, Ia merasakan dengan pasti bahwa ada seseorang ada di depannya. Sekali lagi petir menyambar…Hanya persekian detik mata hijau itu menangkap seseorang.

Seorang anak laki-laki seumuran dengannya berdiri menggunakan kaos warna biru dongker dengan gambar kipas merah kecil dipojok kiri. Celana pendek hitam, dengan sandal tipis putih. Mata merah menyala miliknya tampak suram. Yang terpenting seluruh wajah dan tangannya berlumuran dengan darah. Dan, pisau daging yang lebih berlumuran darah. Gadis kecil itu gemetaran…

"Ayo, bunuh aku juga… Aku tidak mau sendiri" Tantang si gadis kecil sok berani. Ia mulai menangis.

"Ayo, cepat bodoh!" lanjutnya. Ia menutup mata dengan erat.

Tapi anak laki-laki itu hanya terdiam. Dengan cepat, Ia menusukan bertubi-tubi pisau itu ke arah lengan dan badan gadis kecil itu. Darah segar pun mulai mengalir lagi lebih deras mengotori baju keduanya. Gadis kecil itu menangis, berteriak-teriak atas rasa sakitnya itu. Kameranya tetap ia pegang erat. Sesaat kemudian semua terasa gelap…

'Aku mati?' dalam pikiran gadis itu. Hanya satu kalimat yang terakhir Ia ingat…

"Saat umur kita 16. Kita akan bertemu lagi"

Dan hujan terus menguyur permukaan bumi, entah sampai kapan…

* * *

Ingatannya berhenti disitu. Ingatannya tidak mengijinkan dirinya kembali pada masa itu. Yang terpenting Ia sekarang bisa hidup lagi. Tapi, sekarang umurnya sudah 16 tahun lebih 8 bulan. Segala prestasi, pujian dan kebanggaan sudah diraihnya. Ia pergi menjauh dari kota asalnya Konohagakure. Ia pergi dan menyingkirkan ingatan kelamnya. Fotografer tingkat 7. Artist Photographer sudah diraihnya. Ia sudah mendapatkan semuanya… Ini saatnya dia harus pergi dari Sunagakure. Dan kembali ke tempat masa lalunya…

"Selamat siang para penumpang, kereta 161616 akan tiba di Konohagakure Stasion 30 menit lagi"

Suara operator mebuyarkan lamunannya. Tak disadari waktu terus berjalan. Ia merapihkan sedikit rambut merah mudanya, dan menyelipkan sedikit rambutnya di cuping telinganya. Tiba-tiba terlintas untuk ke-tiga belas kali. Mata merah…

Ddrrrt… drrrt

Telepon gengam gadis itu bergetar. Ia mengelengkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mengurangi pikiran buruknya tentang si mata merah. Ia menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo. Ini dengan Sa…" Ucapannya terpotong saat seseorang langsung berbicara.

"Haruno Sakura! Fotografer2. Agen CIA K2. Kau dibutuhkan di rapat sektor tiga belas 2 jam lagi. Ada pembunuhan. Korbannya fotografer 10" jawab orang disebrang telepon sana.

"Baik 82619202-0L pesan di terima…"

Tuuut… tuuut… Telepon itu terputus. Gadis yang di ketahui bernama Sakura itu tersenyum meremehkan. Ia merapihkan posisi duduknya. Ia menyimpan handphonenya kembali di kantong mantelnya. Ia menatap keluar lagi sambil menyangga dagu di punggung tangannya

'Sudah mulai rupanya… Aku Sakura Haruno kembali…' 

_~To Be Continued~_

* * *

**Wow, saya bikin fict rating M. Kali ini saya akan menyampurkan **_**lemon**_**, lime, gore, crime jadi satu!**

**Wooo. Maaf saya benar sempat hiatus gara-gara laptop saya bemasalah . Cukup susah cari tempat bagus buat benerin mac-book disini…**

**Ahahaha. Yah bagaimana? Lanjut atau hapus ini terserah review anda. Review flame berarti lanjut. Review pujian berarti lanjut. Review dikit berarti updatenya lama. Review banyak berarti update kilat.**

**Silahkan pilih yang mana? Chapter 2 update kalo review 5 .. hahhaha maksa. Romance lime di chapter depan! whoooo**

***abaikan**

_**Ini pelampiasan gara-gara kamera saya masuk bengkel :| wooooo. Dan saya iri sama sakura dia sudah tingkat 7! saya masih tingkat 1 . Oh... no. *abaikan**_

**Ah , pokoknya review….**

**Jelek, ancur, aneh, abal, gila… Silahkan review.. Ayoooo**

**~Kalo gak suka yah gak usah di lihat. REBEK~**


End file.
